


painted faces

by yikesmikey



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: And angst, Angst, Its trash, I’ve never written smut before, M/M, PWP, Porn, Smut, They’re not 12 calm down, V mild homophobia, i just had to add plot ig, idk what I’m doing ok, its the 50s ok don’t @ me, jalph - Freeform, jalph smut ig??, ok, ok so it was supposed to be a pwp but u know, post island, theyre 16 ok, this is my garbage writing at 1am pls don’t hunt me down, u know - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesmikey/pseuds/yikesmikey
Summary: Years after the island, Jack and Ralph finally confront one another.It’s porn, okay. It’s porn and angst and,,, idk





	painted faces

The monthly therapy sessions had gotten old long ago. Seeing the tortured faces of the other boys and being forced to confront the atrocities of the island was… horrifying, honestly. 

 

Just over four years since they were rescued. After Sam killed himself a couple months after reaching mainland, group therapy sessions were organized for all of the surviving boys. 

 

Almost no one ever spoke, but Janice, the therapist & counselor of their sessions, brought up the nightmares a lot. All of them had them, all but Roger, who just seemed bored now.

 

“So,” Janice cleared her throat, “that’s it for this month. I hope everyone got something out of this, and I look forward to see you all next month. Until then, so long.” She smiled tightly as everyone stood up, grabbing their coats and bags and heading out to the cold London winter. Most of the littluns’— now around 10 or 11— had parents there, sweeping them up and disappearing back into their cars. No parent liked to dwell on it.

 

Ralph turned into the wind and began the 3-block trek back to his house. Then—

 

“Ralph!” 

 

Ralph turned around, the wind whipping his jacket around him.

 

“Jack?”

 

And there he was, Jack. The monster in his nightmares with his painted face and bloodied hands, standing just outside the rec center door. He pulled his collar up over his neck and hurried towards Ralph.

 

“Uh. Can we talk?”

 

Ralph, briefly scared of those cold blue eyes and sunken cheeks, only stared. He tried not to, but him and Jack had barely said a word to each other since the island, even with seeing one another every month. Ralph always avoided eye contact, avoided looking too closely at any of the boys lest he break down again.

 

But, really. He couldn’t be scared forever. Realistically, Jack was harmless now, back to order and civilization. He was just another 16 year old, haunted by nightmares.

 

“Yeah. Okay.” 

 

And so Jack led him to the wide alley in between the rec building and the old weapons factory, standing with his back to the wind and against the wall. 

 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you. But. It’s just hard, you know?” Jack said, and Ralph nodded. 

 

“I. Okay,” Jack took a deep breath, a puff of white escaping through his lips in the cold as he exhaled, “I realized that I never had a chance to… i don’t know, apologize. For what happened on the island.” He looked to Ralph, looking for some kind of reaction or something.

 

But Ralph, he didn’t really know how to react. This Jack was so much different from the Jack he remembered. So, he just waited.

 

“I tried to forget about it, but. I couldn’t, not when I saw you every month. I was… dangerous then.  Dangerous and batty and, really, I’m just sorry, I guess.”

 

Ralph nodded, remembered being hunted, chased viciously through the woods. Remembered Piggy and Simon. “Thanks.” He said.

 

“My point is, I don’t want you to see me as who I was. Those were desperate times and i was a desperate boy. I’ve grown up now. And— well, I want to make it right,” jack stepped closer to Ralph, his fiery hair and cold eyes somehow welcoming, for once. 

 

And, okay. Ralph wasn’t a pansy or anything, but something about jack's sharp jawline and thin face made Ralph wonder what Jack might look like without all the layers on.

 

“What are you suggesting?” Ralph said, and Jack smiled.

 

-

 

“ _ Fuck _ . Fuck, okay.” Ralph breathed, Jack’s teeth scraping against his neck. 

 

They lay on Ralph’s bed, Jack hovering over the boy below him, teeth and tongue dragging across Ralph’s neck and jaw.

 

“Are you sure no one’s coming home?” Jack huffed against Ralph’s ear.

 

“I’m sure.” No one was ever home. Not with mom working 16 hour shifts and dad never having returned home from the navy.

 

Jack then sat back, undoing the buttons on his shirt and taking it off in record time. Jacks chest was unsurprisingly toned, he’d gained mass since the island. He wasn’t the lanky boy he’d been back then, he was lean and strong, bracketing Ralph nicely with his arms.

 

Jack pushed Ralph’s shirt up to feel his chest, Ralph’s ribs easily poking through his pale skin. Ralph’s shirt was pulled over his head, thrown across the room. Ralph, honestly, had kind of lost himself in the past couple years. Jack had gotten bigger, grew into his body. Ralph still didn’t eat as much as a growing boy probably should, barely went outside, barely worked out. He was still decently tall, had maybe an inch on Jack, but nothing more.

 

Jack, however, seemed very pleased by what he saw. He smiled crookedly, leaning down and pressing kisses to Ralph’s pecs, then his ribs and his stomach, eventually reaching the waistband of Ralph’s jeans.

 

Ralph grunted, breathing heavily. His body felt hot and over-sensitive.

 

Jack looked up briefly to see how Ralph was dealing, and Ralph nodded quickly. “Yes.” He said, “Jack. Please.” 

 

Jack, with nimble fingers, undid Ralph’s belt buckle, pulling it through the loops and setting it next to himself on the bed. He undid the button of Ralph’s jeans next, unzipping the fly and pulling them down to expose Ralph’s underwear.

 

“You’re fucking gorgeous, mate.” Jack said, undoing his own belt. Then he looked down to Ralph, who’s short blond hair stuck up at odd angles and his lips swollen and red from kissing.

 

“Do you,” jacks voice wavered slightly, “want to?” He asked quietly. Jacks face was red, hiding his freckles almost entirely. He was breathing heavily. 

 

Ralph looked confused for a moment, before the realization of what Jack was suggesting really hit him.”You— but. We’re boys. Jack, I’m not a queer.” He said, even though every single fucking thing they’d been doing for the past half hour was  _ super _ queer.

 

Jack sighed, running a hand through his red hair (that was probably too long), and looking exasperated.

 

“Really? Don’t tell me you’re going to leave me hanging after all that?” 

 

Ralph sighed, “No. No, guess not. I guess,” He paused, “I want to.”

 

Jack smiled, leaning down again to kiss Ralph wetly. “Do you have anything?” He asked. 

 

“...anything? Like…?” 

 

“Lube.”

 

“Oh.  _ Oh. _ ”

 

“Well?”

 

“There’s my mum’s hand lotion in the bathroom.”

 

“Perfect.” Jack slid off of the bed, ducking quickly into the bathroom, next to Ralph’s room, and finding the lotion on the sink counter. He came back to find Ralph palming himself gently through his underwear.

 

Jack almost tripped over his feet, because  _ fuck _ there wasn’t anything hotter than that. Choosing to ignore the heat that flooded to his groin, he threw the lotion onto the bed and crawled on top of Ralph. He pressed his mouth against Ralph’s again, hot and wet and fast. After a minute of aggressive making out and barely breathing, Ralph shoved Jack back. 

 

“Get  _ on _ with it!” He hissed. Jack smirked, pulling Ralph’s jeans down past his ankles and dropping them onto the floor. He pressed his palm against the bulge in Ralph’s underwear, grinning at the groan that followed.

 

Then, Jack pulled his own trousers down, followed by Ralph’s briefs. Jack hummed, swinging his legs over Ralph’s hips, straddling his thighs. He kissed Ralph again, working his way down to Ralph’s neck and shoulders, leaving a hickey where Ralph wouldn’t be able to hide it with his shirt.

 

“ _ Fuck, Jack.”  _

 

Jack moved down further, fitting nicely between Ralph’s thin legs. He gave Ralph’s cock a few rough strokes, which easily reached full hardness with that.

 

“Jack, fuck. How do you—“ Ralph gasped as Jack’s tongue slid up the underside of his erection, “how do you know what to do?”

 

Jack smiled wickedly, kissing and sucking along Ralph’s thighs. Grabbing the lotion, he poured some onto his fingers.

 

“Tell me how this feels,” he said, before slipping one finger in up to the knuckle. Ralph gasped, his back arching off of the bed.

 

“Weird,” Ralph breathed. 

 

Jack twisted his finger, hoping to find that  _ one spot and _ — “fuuuuuck. Jack, fuck, do that again.”

 

Jack grinned, sliding in another finger along with the first and hitting the same spot. Ralph groaned again, fingers curling into the bed sheets.

 

After a minute or two of stretching, Jack removed his fingers. it might not have been enough, but seeing  _ that look _ on Ralph’s face when he removed his fingers made Jack decide that he didn’t really care.

 

He grabbed the lotion and spread more onto his fingers, slicking up his cock and spreading more around Ralph’s ass. 

 

“Alright,” Jack sighed, pressing the tip against Ralph’s entrance. “You ready?”

 

Ralph let out a deep, steadying breath. “Yeah.” He said, and that’s all it took.

 

Jack pushed in, past the tight ring of muscle, and Ralph moaned. Loud. Jack kept pushing in, not giving Ralph a moment to adjust. 

 

“ _ Fuck, Ralph.”  _

 

Ralph cried out, both in pain and pleasure. It was overwhelming; he couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe. It hurt, honestly. Hurt, in a good way.

 

Jack paused only briefly once he’d bottomed out, mostly for himself, before beginning to shallowly thrust.

 

Ralph screwed his eyes shut, trying to take in the feeling of Jack, of having a cock in his ass. Just trying to adjust, really.

 

But when Ralph opened his eyes, it wasn’t Jack looking back at him. It wasn’t the Jack now, anyways. It was Jack then, Jack with a painted face and bloody teeth and harsh, evil eyes. And he was back to Ralph then; scared and alone and fighting. They were back to the island, with Piggy and Simon. 

 

And Ralph screamed. He realized, in that moment, who this was. What he was doing. He shoved Jack away, scrambling to the far side of the bed. He grabbed fistfuls of his hair, shut his eyes tight, screaming, maybe. It was hard to tell, everything was jumbling together into a blur of Simon’s body and war painted faces and a broken conch and fire, so much  _ fucking _ fire.

 

“...Hey! Hey, Ralph!” 

 

When Ralph opened his eyes, Jack was there. Jack now, Jack that had readjusted to civilization. The jack from before, he was gone. He was gone along with Piggy and Simon and Sam. It was just present Jack and present Ralph, doing present things.

 

“Hey, are you alright? What the fuck happened there?” Jack swiped his thumb under Ralph’s eyes, and only then did Ralph realize that he’d been crying.

 

Shaking, Ralph reached out, grabbed Jack’s hair and pulled him in, kissing him roughly. He’d never been so relieved to see someone before.

 

“Forget about it. Please. Just—“ Ralph let out a shaky breath, “I’m sorry. Continue. I don’t…” he shook his head, kissing Jack again. He kept kissing him, kept whispering things into his mouth, even as Jack laid him down again, pushing back in. 

 

And it was better this time. For whatever reason, it felt better. Safer, even. Even though Jack was rough with him, just as he’d always been, it felt good.

 

And yeah, Jack was rough. Ralph never expected anything else from him. His thrusts were fast and deep, biting down hard on Ralph’s neck and shoulders. He moaned when Ralph raked his nails down his back, groaning whenever Ralph met his thrusts. 

 

After a couple minutes of rough fucking and whispered nothings, Ralph fell over the edge, coming hot and hard onto their stomachs with a cry of “Merridew!” 

 

Jack moaned at that, following not long after, spilling into Ralph, buried fully in him. 

 

There were a few moments of deep breathing, just trying to catch their breath, before Jack pulled out. 

 

Ralph sighed at the emptiness, but appreciated the familiarity all the same. 

 

Jack leaned over, his body pressed against Ralph’s, and kissed his jaw softly.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Kiss. “Sorry,” kiss, “sorry,” kiss. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.” 

 

Ralph would have asked what he was sorry for, but he knew. He already knew, and he had known for years. 

 

Nonetheless, he welcomed Jacks company and enjoyed the warmth he brought.

 

“Ralph?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“...Thanks.”

 

Ralph paused, trying to decide just what to say to that. Instead, he leaned his head against Jack’s, hoping jack would get the message.

 

Neither had any nightmares that night, sleeping peacefully for the first time in years.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i’m a garbage person with a garbage life for writing this jesus fuck ok


End file.
